


Hiding

by Hanlt1



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Hiding, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 09:56:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17281880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanlt1/pseuds/Hanlt1
Summary: Eoiyn needs comforting. The paperwork is becoming out of control, overwhelming the poor Inquisitor. Solas doesnt mean to end up with her asleep on his chest but things happen and hes not sure he's really upset.





	Hiding

**Author's Note:**

> Ok guys this is the first fanfic ive ever posted, its probably going to be short, but I drew this fluffy drawing and I had a lil headcannon about it I wanted to write up. So here you go, maybe somebody'll read this! *shrugs hopefully*
> 
> Heres the drawing- https://twitter.com/Hanananaabatman/status/1080657357913419776?s=09
> 
> Ill probably turn this into a series.

Josephine didnt know how to take a break. Lelianna was unaquainted with the concept. Cullen used the work to distract himself, and so Eoiyn found herself in the unenviable position of being surrounded with workaholic collegues.  
Her advisors' messengers came unannounced and uninvited to her at all hours of the day while she remained at Skyhold. It was for this reason she never spent long inside the castle.  
But this morning, Eoiyn had woken up to find that the piles of paperwork had become so tall, they had tipped over and strewn everywhere. There was no escaping it. She had to get it done. 

After a hearty, but fresh breakfast, she got to work. There were upsides to staying, namely fresh produce. On the road, almost all of their meals were made up of cured meats and dry bread, with the occasional stewed goat meat Eoiyn decided was too good to waste. But vegetables, fruits and sweets, these were hard to find in the unfamiliar terrains she and her party spent their time in, so she took her time savoring them. 

As soon as she had sat at her desk, there was a quick rap on the door and a messenger flying up the stairs. She wished they would wait for the answer. She supposed they were used to simply depositing the papers on the desk in her absence, but they should know she was back in the castle! 

So much unending work, she thought, as she gathered up the new reports and began to sort them, while more messengers with more reports filtered in and out. She started to hide under the desk to avoid them, hoping theyd take the documents with them, but the piles kept growing!

The Inquisitor considered asking Solas to help her, he was her dearest friend at Skyhold, but decided that it was her fault, and therefore her burden to bear. She wished she could just get this stuff done at the war council meetings. That huge table could hold these stacks much better than her poor little desk. As it was, sitting in her chair, she couldnt even see her bed, let alone the stairway.

After countless hours of sorting, signing and stacking, Eoiyn's fingers were numb. She decided to go have dinner. Solas wouldnt be happy to find that she had skipped a meal today. He was always on her case about nutrition. She thought to avoid him in case he might ask, and quickly descended the stairs of her tower to grab a meal from the kitchen.

She shuffled through the crowds as stealthily as possible, but Varric saw her anyways.  
"Heeyyy, Sneaky! Oh! Thats a great nickname! Hey, Sneaky, where you going?"Varric shouted over the hubub of the throne room, right. next. to Solas's open door. Crap.  
Eoiyn pretended not to hear him and picked up the pace.  
"Hahah, pretending not to hear me, huh, ok, well see you later then, Sneaky!" She continued walking towards the door to the stairs.  
"Thats a perfect nickname for her!" her elf ears heard him mubble to himself.

After grabbing some freshly baked ham, a delicacy one never had on the road, as well as some vegetables and one sorely deserved little frilly cake, she headed back up the stairs. As she turned to grab the door with her free hand, someone else pushed it open, making Eoiyn stumble back, nearly falling down the steps.  
"Oh! Apologies! Inquisitor! May I help with that? " Solas was standing very very close. She couldnt help but stutter yes as her face quickly flushed. She shivered and handed him the tray.  
"It is good that you are eating well!" Eoiyn smiled. He didnt know about lunch then. "Even a frilly cake! Are there more downstairs?" He quickly added.  
"Oh, you can have mine if you like Solas, i probably wont eat it all, I have so much work to do!" 

It was at that choice moment when the door behind her opened and a messenger from Josephine bumped into her, surprised. Eoiyn rolled her eyes and grabbed the paper, scanning it and shooting a look to Solas.  
"See?"  
Solas gave her a sympathetic look.  
"May I be of assistance, then?" He offered  
"Nonono," she shook her head, as the messenger awkwardly turned around and shut the door, "I dug this hole, I will pull myself up out of it"  
"Inquisitor, even in your analogy, a bit of help would not be amiss, I would gladly help you out of the hole." Eoiyn really wished she could say yes but Solas, in her bedroom? She really would not be able to get anything done.  
"No-no" She was stuttering again, and flushing. "Its really not neccesary." She quickly smiled and shimmied past him through the door.  
She had reached the top of her stairs when she realised she had left her food with him. Oh well.  
She walked in the door to find a messenger trying to figure out which pile to leave their folder of paperwork in. She rolled her eyes and ushered him out, taking the file and dropping it on the floor when she heard the door click shut. The sunset left the room quite dark, so she lit the fireplace and the candlabras around her desk. 

Staring at the mountains of paperwork she began to feel truly overwhelmed. She sunk to a crouching postion by her bookcase and began to cry.

How was she supposed to be the Inquisitor!?  
She was just a Dalish hunter! All this paperwork and parading around, the upcoming ball, she wasnt cut out for this! 

She was bawling, tears falling into the green carpet, arms hugging her knees, lighting rocking herself, when she heard a heavy knock on the door. She couldnt let anyone see her like this! She scrambled underneath the desk to hide as the person came up the stair case. 

"Inquisitor?" Solas. He probably brought the tray up. She heard him set the tray down on the table next to the couch. 

"Inquisitor?"Eoiyn tried to steady her breathing, but her loud sobs betrayed her. 

"Inquisitor?" He sounded much more concerned now, and was swiftly walking towards the desk. She covered her face as he bent down around the desk to find her. 

"Eoiyn," He crouched to talk to her. "Eoiyn, whats wrong?" She gestured above her at the cluttered desk.  
"Do you need help?" It was more of a suggestion than a question. She had never heard his voice so soft, it was very soothing.  
He reached a hand out and she took it, and he pulled her out gently into a hug. If Eoiyn had not been preoccupied with being consoled, her face would have been red for a different reason. They broke the hug and he sat against the bookshelf and patted to the right of him for her to sit too. 

She didnt know Solas was so kind and sensitive. Her heart fluttered and she began to recover from crying. He didnt ask her to explain, he simply wrapped his arm around her and let her breathe. 

They sat for a while until he got up, gesturing for her to stay put, while he grabbed her tray of food and brought it back. He warmed the plate of ham and vegetables with his magic and said, "I find that when I go without food, I... tend to lose control. I know I am repeating myself, but you really must eat regularly." He handed the tray over and smiled. 

They sat quietly as she ate, feeling better with every bite. She didnt even feel awkward as he watched her. When she was done with everything else she grabbed the frilly cake and offered it to Solas. He declined but she insisted.  
"You really must eat," she mimicked, not taking no for an answer, and he took it, smiling. He finished it in two bites. Eoiyn giggled as he licked his fingers clean of icing with a silly smile. "They really are your favorite, huh?"  
"Yes!" He answered, smiling wide, "Thank you, I really shouldnt have." He blushed.  
"Nono, I didnt have any more room." She proudly patted her full stomach. 

The candlelight danced on his pale lips as he looked into her eyes. I really shouldnt, she thought, but she desperately wanted to. Their knees were touching and she didnt dare move to give up the contact. He bent down and kissed her left hand, very near her face, maintaining eye contact. "My lady."

She could have died happy right then, but he moved to leave, so she stopped him. She didnt know what to do so she hugged him, almost pinning him against the bookcase, and held the hug as she thanked him. "Thank you, Solas, it means a lot that you care."  
She stayed there hugging him, and as exhausted as she was, fell asleep with her head on his chest.

\------  
His day had been wholly unpredictable. If someone had suggested that the Inquisitor would have fallen alseep on his chest after feeding him a frilly cake today, he would have laughed, but here they were, her arm wrapped around his chest affectionately, nestled in the corner of her bedroom. 

Solas didnt want to wake her up, not after her day, so he let it happen. It seemed that he had been doing that more often lately. He thought that he really shouldn't let her get so close, it was very irresponsible, but she shifted against him so that her breasts were rubbing against his chest and different thoughts replaced his worrying. Close was nice. He sat pondering his predicament breifly before deciding to move her to the bed. 

Slowly, he snaked his arm under her knees and stood, hoisting her up with him, and swiftly tiptoeing to her bed. He softly laid her down and tucked her in, relishing this secret moment, before placing a soft kiss on her forehead and moving to grab the tray of empty dishes. He paused one more time at the top of the staircase to look at her and whispered goodnight as he left.


End file.
